Getting started
Legends of Equestria: Getting started To begin playing the game, one must first register an account on the forums, as the account is used for the game as well. Players must then download the latest client software from the website. Once this is done, the game can be played when the game servers are open. *'Step One:' Register on the forums. *'Step Two:' Download the launcher (Windows), or the latest game client. (The latest version of the game is currently unavailable) Which file to download #Find out what your Operating System (OS) is. Windows, OS X (Mac) or Linux? #If you are on Windows, is your computer 32-bit or 64-bit? #After downloading the files, '''right-click' the .zip, .7z or .rar file, then click Extract (for Windows). For OS X users, you can either run the .app file directly, or drag it to your Applications folder first. Joining the game As of August 2014, the game still experiences heavy loads due to underestimations of popularity with fans of the game. Therefore, even though one may be able to connect easily to a server, there is a high chance of them being disconnected due to a timeout. There are 3 servers to choose from (Europa, Equus and Levade), each with a capacity of around 500 players, upon logging into the official Legends of Equestria client. To be able to play with friends and see their characters, players must join the same server as them. Creating a character When entering the game, players will have the option to create a character or to choose one of the characters they have already made. The list displays each character's name, race, and the option to delete the character. Note that up to 3 different characters can be created, and all the data will be lost after the Open Server Weekend. File:CharacterCreation1PA5.png|Selecting the pony's race and gender File:CharacterCreation2PA5.png|Adjusting the pony's size, eye, coat color and wings / horn size, if any File:CharacterCreation3PA5.png|Selecting mane and tail styles, as well as colors File:CharacterCreation4PA5.png|Selecting a Talent Mark Creating a character comes with a variety of options for initial customization. The upper portion of the screen shows the customized pony, while the lower portion shows the options available for customization. The first options players have are the ability to define the pony's name, race and gender. The second screen allows for customisation of the eye type and iris color, as well as the pony's size and coat color. The third screen shows the options available for mane and tail styles, as well as allowing players to define their color (and highlights). Talent Marks are chosen in the fourth screen (the game does not allow custom talent marks). Hoof styles and colors are not available as of pre-alpha 5. Interface basics Ponies of different races start in one of the three main cities (Earth ponies spawn in Ponydale, unicorn ponies spawn in Cantermore, pegasus ponies spawn in Cloudopolis. The graphical user interface(s) (GUIs) for each type of pony follows the same format with only slight differences. Earth Ponies have more inventory slots, Different races have different abilities, etc. What they share in common are the following: #A Minimap/Compass (The only exception being the Evershade Forest) with a location label, and a clock showing the time. The clock is represented visually by a sun and a moon, showing players the time left till dawn or dusk. Players can adjust the zoom level of the minimap. #A chat box by which players can communicate to one another. There are several tabs for specific purposes: #*The Global chat is the default tab, and applies to the entire server. #*The Whisper chat is for two privately communicating players. #*Herd is a specific chat for friends that gives updates such as when they faint in battle. #*Party appears to be more specific than a herd but otherwise is relatively unused. #*Local applies to the current map within the server. #A status bar depicting stamina (red ribbon), energy (blue ribbon) and a series of hotkeys for performing animations and actions. The name of the character is also displayed. Using the purple slider on the red ribbon allows players to access the other 9 pages of hotkey slot bars where other skills and actions can be placed. #A pawprint icon for pets where a pet's actions can be accessed. #A notifications window for when friends log on/off or other updates. # A book with five tabs for different purposes and information: #*Red: Skills #*Orange: Emotes #*Yellow: Map #*Purple: Friends List for adding/removing friends. #*Cyan: Quests and Journal entries for quests # A backpack for item storage and character information. On the left shows the player's character with slots for worn items for decoration or power-ups. Slots underneath it suggest RPG elements like stamina, defense, and energy ratings. Underneath that is a general-purpose description box, likely for items in the inventory slots on the right. Above the inventory slots is the player's balance of bits. #A settings window for adjusting visual/performance options or to log out back to the main menu. User controls Both the mouse and keyboard are used in this game. The mouse allows one to target players and mobs or perform actions with a left-click, and open menus for actions with a right-click. Non Player Characters (NPCs) can be interacted with by right-clicking them, which will reveal a menu with options such as Talk or Shop. The W '(forward), '''A '(turn left), 'S '(backward strafe), and 'D '(turn right) keys are used prevalantly in movement for all ponies. Double-tapping W allows the player to sprint on the ground at the cost of energy. *Unicorns can also teleport by first pressing the teleport icon in the skill bar, and then '''left-clicking to select the destination, at the cost of energy. *Double-tapping spacebar allows a pegasus to fly. Double-tapping W '''allows players to fly faster at the expense of energy. A further burst of sprinting can be done by pressing '''R. *Pressing Q '''or '''E '''while flying allows a barrel roll to be executed. *Landing from flying is done by holding '''CTRL until touching the ground. *Double-tapping CTRL causes the player to fall back down to the ground *Holding middle-click allows players to manipulate the camera around the pony. *Holding right-click allows players to control the pony's turn movement with the mouse. Icons on the skill bar are either emotes, or maneuvers or attacks that are specific to the races. More information can be found on their page. Quests Main article: Quest Some NPCs will request that players to perform specific tasks with or without the promise of a reward. These are called quests, and the page dedicated to them details them with walkthroughs on how to complete them, along with the characters involved and the potential rewards players can collect. Most are simple favors, others may require venturing into dangerous territory like the Evershade Forest. Combat Main article: Combat There are various dangerous places in the game that contain mobs. Individually, most mobs can be handled by oneself, but when they attack in groups, it can become dangerous and the risk of fainting is higher. When players faint, they respawn at the entrance of the map that they came from. It is hence better to travel in dangerous places with friends for protection when danger arises. Mobs are targeted just like players by left-clicking on them to view their red stamina bar, although they don't display the blue energy bar that players have. Targeting players allows the opportunity for unicorns to heal them using the Heal skill, while targeting mobs opens the opportunity to deal damage to them (again using the hotkeys). Category:Gameplay